


Laser Pointer

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [114]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pavel is bored, So he's screwing with Sulu, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Pavel buys a Laser Pointer and Screws with the rest of the crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Pointer

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Chekov has bought a small laser-light and is screwing with the other crewmembers on the bridge

"Did you see that" asked Sulu for the fourth time in the last 20 minutes “The little red dot"

"Vhat little red dot" asked Chekov innocently, barely hiding a grin, and Sulu shrugged, a little wary, as he turned back to his work.

Chekov giggle softly, lifted the laser pointer, and once again made the small red dot dance in Sulu’s peripheral vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Devious little Russian!


End file.
